Winter Spirit
by TsubakiTwilight
Summary: "Sometimes the Gods answers in ways we will /never/ understand, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto Utsunomiya murmured softly, gently, as his blue eyes stared into Tsuna's eyes. "And it may take months or even /years/ for them to answer, but, I guarantee you this, Tsunayoshi: the Gods always answer the prayers and wishes of those who need it /most/." OC! AU! Two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

There were many legends about the old Namimori Shrine; that it was the location of an ancient, spiritual ritual that went wrong, that if you confessed your love to someone on a full moon your love would be eternal, that if you prayed to the Guardian Spirit there, it would grant your deepest wish.

That last legend was the reason one five-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was currently kneeling in front of the old altar, trembling hands clenched together as he prayed to the Guardian Spirit rumored to reside there. He had been kneeling on the wooden floors for what seemed like forever and his legs were starting to go numb when a blast of frigid winter air sent the brunet into a fit of uncontrollable shivers.

A tired whimper escaped from his trembling lips and the child slumped forwards in exhaustion. He had been wishing and praying to this 'Guardian Spirit' for the past few hours and so far, nothing had happened. Tears started rolling down the brunet's cheeks as a realization dawned on him:

 _No one_ was going to answer his wish.

Tsuna began crying even harder as he clutched the front of his shirt. His last hope had been dashed.

Exhaustively, he pulled himself onto his feet and wearily made his way towards the shrine doors only to stop when they suddenly swung open.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was in here," the newcomer said with a bashful duck of his head. He was young – maybe a year or two older than Tsuna – with black hair, pale skin with a spattering of freckles here and there, and _bright_ blue eyes. The boy was dressed in a blue kimono – a shade lighter than his eyes, Tsuna noted – with cream colored hakama, and a white haori thrown over his shoulders. A small wicker basket full of mochi, dried fish, oranges, salt, and water was in the boy's hands. "Did I interrupt your prayer? I'm really sorry if I did!" The boy attempted a bow but the sudden movement sent a few items from his basket to the ground.

"I-I-I'll h-help y-you…?" Tsuna quickly bent down and picked up the fallen things.

"Utsunomiya. Utsunomiya Makoto is my name. Ah, thank you." Makoto extended the basket so Tsuna could return the items. "May I ask for your name?"

The brunet jolted in surprise and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Um… M-My na-name…? I'm… I'm S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna prepared himself for the oncoming sneers and jeers but to the brunet's amazement, none of that occurred.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto said with a graceful dip of his head. "May I ask, what you were doing here?"

Tsuna looked away in embarrassment. "I… I was p-praying to the G-Guardian Spirit he-here…"

"I see," the dark-haired child nodded his head in understanding, "well, there's nothing to be ashamed about that, Tsunayoshi-kun, _many_ people come by here to pray to the Gods."

"Wh-What are _you_ d-doing h-here…?"

Makoto smiled brilliantly at the brunet, before stepping further into the shrine. "My family is in charge of taking care of the shrine – cleaning, fixing, and things like that. I'm here to offer up my family's thanks and appreciation to the Gods for blessing my family with such a prosperous year."

"A-Are those wh-what t-those offerings are f-for…?"

"That's right! These are all offerings my family has harvested or cooked for the Gods," Makoto replied as he began placing the items on the altar.

"… The Guardian Spirit didn't answer my prayer…" Tsuna admitted after a moment of silence.

Makoto knelt before the altar and clapped his hands together, words mouthing a silent prayer to the Heavens. "… That's understandable, Tsunayoshi-kun. The Gods and Spirits can be quite… fickle in their actions and answers," he said after a couple minutes.

"B-But _w-why_?! I _p-prayed_ and _w-wished_ _so_ hard b-but _n-n-nobody_ an-answered me!" Tsuna clutched his shirt once more and doubled-over, tears falling from his eyes. There was a rustling of clothes before a cool hand cupped the brunet's cheek, thumbing away his tears.

"Sometimes the Gods answers in ways we will _never_ understand, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto murmured softly, gently, as his blue eyes stared into Tsuna's eyes. "And it may take months or even _years_ for them to answer, but, I guarantee you this, Tsunayoshi: the Gods _always_ answer the prayers and wishes of those who need it _most_."

"D-Does that m-mean I… that my w-wish wasn't i-important?"

"… I do not have the answer to that, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto smiled gently, "What I _do_ know is that your wish _will_ be granted one day. Do you think you can wait until that day arrives?"

Tsuna sniffed. "I… I don't k-know… e-everything i-is so b-bad r-right n-now!"

"I know things seem bad right now, Tsunayoshi-kun, but, you _must_ believe that things will get better one day, because things _will_ get better."

"I-I d-don't know if I c-can d-do th-that…"

"I believe you can. I believe… no, I _know_ that you can believe and wait for your prayer to be answered because you are _strong_ like that, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Something warm grew in Tsuna's chest at those words. No one had _ever_ called him strong before.

"O-Okay… I'll wait f-for my wish to be a-answered…"

Makoto flashed the brunet another brilliant smile and withdrew his hand. "Great! I'm positive that things will get better for you, Tsunayoshi-kun!" The dark-haired child herded the brunet towards the shrine doors with a comment of, "It's getting late out, you should probably head back home before it gets completely dark."

"Y-Yeah… you're right…," Tsuna stopped at the sight beyond the doors, "L-Look! It's snowing!"

Snow gently floated down from the clouds above and there was already a thin layer of white coating the ground.

"It really _is_ winter, huh…?" Makoto murmured - his eyes locked onto the clouds above. A cold gust of wind broke the child from his thoughts as he turned to spot a shivering brunet. "Ah! You're freezing! Here take my haori," Makoto quickly shrugged off his white haori and securely wrapped it around the other child.

"I-I c-can't t-take this! Wh-What if _you_ get cold?!"

Makoto waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about me, Tsunayoshi-kun; _I'm_ not the one wearing only a shirt and pants in the middle of winter."

Tsuna flushed in embarrassment and pulled the haori tighter around his body – it was _really_ warm. "Th-Then I'll d-definitely r-return it the n-next time we me-meet!"

A soft chuckle escaped Makoto's lips and he grinned at Tsuna. "I wouldn't worry about returning it too much, my family has _a lot_ of haoris lying around – one won't be missed."

"B-But s-still…"

"… Then how about this then: when your wish is granted, _then_ you can return my haori, okay? But! You absolutely _cannot_ return it before then, got it? Trust me; I'll know if you do." Makoto wagged a finger in front of Tsuna's face, a semi-stern expression crinkling his blue eyes.

Tsuna ducked his head. "How… how will I know th-that my w-wish was granted…?"

Makoto straightened and smiled once more. "You will know your wish has been granted when you find the answer to your question."

"T-That doesn't make any s-sense…," Tsuna trailed off, brow furrowed in confusion.

The dark-haired child laughed lightly. "It doesn't, does it? But, that's my condition, okay? Return my haori when you find the answer to your wish."

The brunet nodded his head. "Okay… it's a p-promise!"

Makoto returned the nod and waved as Tsuna walked off. Once the brunet had disappeared down the shrine steps, Makoto smiled mysteriously to the sky, the winter air blowing against his hair and kimono.

"… Your wish _has_ been heard, Sawada Tsunayoshi, though it will take another ten years for it to be answered, though I know you'll be able to wait. Until then, I will pray for your safety and good health, Little Lion."

With that whisper to the air, Utsunomiya Makoto turned and disappeared back into the Namimori Shrine.

" _I wish for a family and friends."_

* * *

 **So… this started off as a sort of potential spin-off of** **Fujikage Ryota** **and** **A Delinquent Boss** **which has** _ **somehow**_ **transformed into this Japanese-mythological piece of work. I'm undecided if I want to make this into another series or if I should just make it a two-shot (or three-shot) depending on how I feel.**

 **What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I.**

For a while, there is a pristine-white haori hanging on the wall in Sawada Tsunayoshi's bedroom – a reminder of the promise he made when he was younger – and though he would still be bullied and ridiculed over the years, just the sight of the haori gave Tsuna the strength and determination to persevere; then, a few months after he turned fourteen, a gun-toting baby Hitman barges into Tsuna's life and declares the brunet to be the next Vongola Boss.

Tsuna refuses.

 _Of course_ , he refuses.

He who is the weakest and most pitiful person in all of Namimori, _Dame-_ Tsuna, how could someone like him, be the heir of the most powerful Mafia Family in the world? Then his attention is drawn to the snow white- haori on his wall.

" _You are strong like that, Tsunayoshi-kun._ "

"O-Okay…! I'll become the next H-Heir!"

 **II.**

It is only when Reborn, Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi, _and_ Fuuta de la Stella all start living in the Sawada household that the haori is moved into the – relative – safety of Tsuna's bedroom closet. There had been _too many_ close calls with grenades and gunshots and poison-cooking for the brunet to take _any_ chances.

Then after a _particularly_ close call - one involving fire, dogs, and a ballerina tutu - the haori is moved to the sanctuary that is Sawada Nana's room.

 **III.**

There it stays for the next five years, safely hidden away in the darkness and forgotten.

 **IV.**

It has been a four years since the conclusion of the Representative Battles and with the Vendicare's successful acquirement of the Tri-ni-set, there was no longer a need for the Arcobaleno Pacifiers or the Arcobaleno Curse.

With the curse finally broken – and their futures still ahead – most of the Arcobaleno decided to remain in Japan while their bodies caught up to their actual ages.

Colonnello and Lal Mirch _finally_ became a couple and the former continued to mentor Sasagawa Ryohei while the latter took Chrome Dokuro under her wing. Skull continued to stay with the Shimon Family and became a close friend, confidant, and protector to the teens. Verde took on Spanner and Shoichi as 'students' – _much_ to the ire of one Byakuran Gesso – and the three made leaps and bounds in the technology industry. Fon remained with his distant family – the Hibari clan – and could often be seen sparring with Hibari Kyoya and I-Pin. Both Yuni and Mammon returned to Italy citing that they couldn't leave their respective Families alone for so long, while Reborn continued to train and tutor the next Vongola Heir.

The Gesso Family – formerly known as the Millefiore in the Future-That-Would-Not-Come-To-Be – remained in Japan as Byakuran and his Wreaths tried to take back Shoichi and Spanner from the 'clutches' of Verde. The CEDEF and Cavallone returned to Italy to resume their duties and obligations in the Mafia. The Shimon Family decided to finish up their schooling at Namimori Middle and High Schools and forged a strong friendship, and subsequent rivalry, with the tenth generation Vongola members, who also remained in Japan to finish up their schooling.

Now, with their last year of high school behind them, it was finally time for Tsuna and his Guardians to begin their training in Italy.

 **V.**

" _Dame_ -Tsuna, do you have everything," Reborn asks, as the Hitman leans against the doorway to his student's bedroom.

"I would _really_ appreciate it if you stopped calling me that, Reborn…" Tsuna said with a sigh, taping close the last of the moving boxes.

Reborn smirks and pushes off the doorframe. "If I did that, then who would be there to remind you of the past?"

" _I_ would remember for one…," the brunet mumbles with a half-hearted frown. "But, to answer your question, yes, I have everything."

Reborn nods, surveying the room that had been a safe haven for him for the past six years. "Good, don't forget our flight leaves at seven o'clock tomorrow evening, wouldn't want you to oversleep, now would we?" The last part is uttered in a teasing tone.

Tsuna rolls his eyes and dodges the hit aimed at the back of his head. "Yes, yes, you've reminded me _several_ times now, Reborn."

"Just making sure it sinks into that head of yours, _Dame_ -Tsuna."

"Of course, Reborn," Tsuna acquiesces with a smile. "… Everyone should be arriving soon for dinner, right? Let's be good hosts and greet them at the door."

 **VI.**

The dining room of the Sawada household was big enough to comfortably sit six people, but, definitely _not_ twenty-nine – _rowdy_ – people. To combat the issue of space, Nana decided to host an outdoor dinner party – in celebration of her son and his friend's acceptance into an Italian university – or that's what she was told.

"I'm so _proud_ of you, Tsu-kun!" The petite woman engulfs her son in a warm hug. "Look at you, all grown up and ready to take on the world!"

Tsuna laughs lightly and wraps his arms around his mother. "I couldn't have done it without my friends or Reborn…"

"Oh! Speaking of 'friends', you'll never _believe_ what I unearthed today! Wait here, Tsu-kun!" With that said, Nana hurriedly made her way back into the house.

"I hope it's an old stuffed animal you used to carry around, _Dame_ -Tsuna…," Reborn says with a smirk – thoughts of blackmail running through his mind.

Tsuna huffs lightly and replies, "I'll have you know, Reborn, that the last time I had a stuffed animal was when I was four! And I'm _pretty_ sure Mr. Rabbit-san is long gone by now."

"… ' _Mr. Rabbit-san_ '…," Reborn repeats with a snort, "what a redundant name."

" _In_ my defense, I was only four years old at the time I picked that name."

Before Reborn can respond, Nana steps back into the yard, hands behind her back. "Ta-da!" With a flourish an _achingly_ familiar haori is brought in front of the woman. "Remember this, Tsu-kun? …Tsu-kun? What's wrong?"

 **VII.**

For the next few minutes, Tsuna just _stares_ at the ivory haori – utterly silent and with wide eyes.

" _Tsunayoshi_ … what's wrong? What does that haori mean to you?" Reborn's voice cuts through the ambient chatter like a knife, and soon everyone is gazing at the frozen brunet.

" _Tenth_?! Are you alright?!" Gokudera Hayato yells, rushing to his friend's side.

"Is… Is he under some kind of illusion…?" Chrome suggests hesitantly, her single eye darting back and forth between the brunet and the haori.

"No," Rokudo Mukuro says with a shake of his head, "I don't sense any kind of illusion _or_ Mist Flames emitting from that haori… although," he peers at the piece of cloth with an intrigued look, "there is _some_ kind of energy surrounding it…"

Reborn glowers at the haori and turns to his student. " _Where_ did you get that from, Tsunayoshi?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Tsuna places his plate of food down and walks towards his mother. He gently takes the clean haori from her hands and looks down at it – a look of awe and horror etched onto his face. "… I forgot about him…," he mumbles dazedly.

"… 'Him'? _Who_ are you referring to," Reborn asks impatiently.

The brunet is silent for a moment before he replies, "Utsunomiya Makoto… the first person to _ever_ believe in me…"

"Hn… there's no one living in Namimori with that name, Omnivore," Hibari says with narrowed eyes.

"An alias then?" Gokudera suggests.

"Most likely," Reborn agrees, "If what Mukuro said is true, we should bring that haori over to Verde and have him run some tests on it to-"

" _No_." Tsuna's command is unyielding and powerful, softly he adds, "… it's just something from an old… friend… I've been meaning to return it, but, completely forgot until just now."

"Makoto-kun and his family should still be living at the old shrine, right Tsu-kun? You should return it tonight since you won't have any time tomorrow," Nana says with a bright smile. "Perhaps he'd like to join us for dinner? I'm sure you two haven't seen each other in _years_!"

Tsuna chuckles softly before folding the haori neatly. "… I'll be back, then."

"Be safe, Tsu-kun," Nana calls after her son, as he hurries out of the yard.

 **VII.**

"… You guys didn't _have_ to come with me…" Tsuna mutters, as he walks down the street with his Guardians and Reborn not too far behind.

"We want to extremely meet this 'Makoto' guy!" Sasagawa Ryohei has an excited grin on his face.

"Herbivores who are using fake names do not belong in Namimori."

Mukuro smirks – his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. " _I'm_ just curious about the energy surrounding the haori… it's neither Mist Flames nor any other type of Flame that I know of."

"Well, whatever your reasons, we're here." The group peers up at the steps to the shrine before ascending. Once at the top of the stairs, Tsuna steps forward and makes his way towards the main shrine hall.

Gokudera looks around for a second before following the brunet. "This 'Utsunomiya Makoto'… is it possible that he was an independent Mafioso sent to spy and gather information on the Tenth when the Tenth was a child?"

" _No_ , Makoto is _not_ a part of the Mafia," Tsuna replies, conviction clear in his voice.

"And how would you know that, _Dame_ -Tsuna? _We_ didn't even know about this 'Makoto' until just a few minutes ago."

"Because I _trust_ and _believe_ in him." Tsuna pushes the door open with one hand and steps inside the shrine hall. Despite the old age and weather, the inside of the shrine was _just_ as spotless and pristine at the day Tsuna first went there. A nostalgic smile crosses the brunet's face before he kneels before the altar. Ignoring the looks and stares from his friends, Tsuna bows his head, claps his hands together, and _wishes_.

A gust of frozen air suddenly _whips_ through the building, rattling the rafters and banging the doors, chilling the group to the bone.

"… You are quite late, Tsunayoshi-kun," a slightly deeper version of a _painfully_ familiar voice speaks from beyond the shrine doors.

The Vongola Guardians and Reborn whirl around, weapons drawn. They hadn't even _heard_ the stranger approaching!

A ghost of a smile flits across Tsuna's lips before he stands, turns around, and utters a single word, "Makoto."

 **VIII.**

Utsunomiya Makoto was taller now – standing roughly the same height as Mukuro – with a more defined jaw line and narrower eyes, but, he was still as pale as Tsuna remember with the same dark hair, freckles, and bright _blue_ eyes. Like the last time the two met, the dark-haired teen was carrying a basket full of fruits and other offerings.

"It's okay, everyone, this is Utsunomiya Makoto." Tsuna's reassurance visibly relaxes the group – though not by much. "I'm sorry for being late, Makoto," Tsuna addresses the person in question.

"You're still wearing the same kimono and hakama," Tsuna points out, "… or is it a different one just in the same color?"

Makoto smiles that _brilliant_ smile and says, "Blue looks good on me," with a small shrug.

Tsuna returns the smile. "Another offering to the Gods and Spirits," he asks, inclining his head towards the basket.

"Of course," Makoto moves forward and dips his head gracefully as he passes by the still wary Guardians and Reborn, "I must thank the Gods for our reunion – no matter how… _delayed_ it was." A curved smile betrays Makoto's true feelings.

"Again, I apologize for my tardiness, Makoto. Life has just been so…"

"Full? Lively? Wonderful?" The blue-eyed teen supplies.

Tsuna quirks his mouth. "All of the above."

Makoto's laughter echoes through the shrine as he kneels before the altar. "That's great, Tsunayoshi-kun! I'm overjoyed you were able to find what you were looking for!"

"I have to thank you, for giving me the strength to wait and persevere," Tsuna says as he kneels beside Makoto.

A quick glance and smile to the brunet beside him. "You've _always_ had that strength inside of you, Tsunayoshi-kun; you just needed someone to bring it out."

"And that person was _you_ , Makoto."

Makoto ducks his head – a pleased smile on his lips – before placing his basket of offerings on the altar.

Silence settles between the two before Tsuna speaks up and says, "… I'm here to finally fulfill our promise: to return to you your haori."

The dark-haired teen turns and gratefully accepts the offered haori. "You have my deepest appreciation, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto places the cloth on his lap and bows deeply.

"Y-You don't have to bow before _m-me_ , Makoto!" Tsuna waves his arms, a flustered expression on his face.

The other straightens and chuckles lightly. "You are one of the _few_ people to have kept their promise to me, Tsunayoshi-kun; you don't know how _much_ that means to me."

"Y-Yeah… but I should've come back _earlier_ … right _after_ I found the answer…"

Makoto shrugs. "You _would_ have returned one day, Tsunayoshi-kun. It might have been in another year or another hundred years, but, I _knew_ you would return – that's just the type of person you are."

"… How have you been, Makoto? It's been over ten years since we last met."

"I've been fine; my family keeps me busy with cleaning and maintaining the shrine grounds."

Reborn suddenly cuts into the conversation with a harsh comment of, "There is _no_ family with the name of 'Utsunomiya' in Namimori _or_ the surrounding towns. _Who_ are you, 'Utsunomiya Makoto'?"

Two pairs of eyes focus on the Hitman: one pair filled with disapproval and objection and the other with mirth and amusement.

"Reborn…" Tsuna warns, but, is cut off by Makoto muffling his laughter on his kimono sleeve.

"Ah… pardon me, Reborn-san, I am but a simple shrine keeper; no more, no less."

"Somehow I _highly_ doubt that's the case," Reborn drawls in response, causing Makoto to laugh once more.

After calming down, the blue-eyed teen turns back to the altar and claps his hands, mouthing a prayer just like he did all those years ago. "… You will be leaving Japan soon, are you not?"

Mukuro shifts on his feet. "Oya? How did you learn of that?"

Makoto turns his head with a grin. "Naturally, the whole town is abuzz with the news; we get some of those gossipers at the shrine."

"Since you answered his question, answer _mine_ : who are you?" Reborn takes a single step forward.

"Reborn, _enough_." Though Tsuna's words are spoken calmly, there is _something_ in his voice that causes Reborn to step back.

"… You've _certainly_ grown into yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto admits in a proud tone.

Tsuna glances at the dark-haired teen. "Thank you."

Makoto smiles and gracefully stands before offering a hand to the brunet. After pulling Tsuna to his feet, Makoto says, "You should be heading back now, it's getting late and you wouldn't want to miss your flight tomorrow evening."

" _How_ do you know that?" Reborn's voice is smooth and _chilling_.

"I know a great many things, Reborn- _san_." Makoto's voice is _just_ as smooth and chilling.

The Vongola Guardians tense at the atmosphere in the hall, things could get-

"Ah, before you go, Tsunayoshi-kun," Makoto turns suddenly towards the brunet, dissipating the growing tension in the room, "here, please accept this as a gift from me."

"… This is the haori I _just_ returned to you, Makoto."

Makoto nods. "It is. You've kept your promise and returned my haori to me, and now I want to give it to you as a gift."

"If I may ask, why?" There is a puzzled look in Tsuna's eyes.

Makoto smiles brilliantly and places a gentle hand on the haori. "… I would like this to be a physical reminder that, if for _some_ reason, you begin to doubt yourself, that if you begin to stop _believing_ , that there _are_ people who believe in you _and_ in your strength. That you _are_ strong in both heart and spirit; that… _I_ have _always_ believed and _will_ always believe in you, Tsunayoshi – and I will continue to do so, no matter how much time passes."

"… Why do you believe in me so much…?" Tsuna's murmur is soft, _just_ loud enough for the blue-eyed teen to catch it.

Makoto flashes another bright smile. "Because you will change the world, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna slowly reaches out his hands to take a hold of the haori. "Then I accept your gift, Utsunomiya Makoto, _Guardian Spirit_ of the Namimori Shrine."

Makoto throws his head back and _laughs_ – such a free and exhilarating sound – one that _reverberates_ throughout the shrine. "You… You Vongola with your Hyper Intuition…," he gasps through bouts of hilarity. " _Just_ like Giotto, you know… the two of you are _scarily_ similar! _What_ gave me away?"

Tsuna grins and answers, "It wasn't _that_ hard to figure it out, Makoto, I just used common sense."

"And your Hyper Intuition," Makoto adds.

The brunet shrugs carelessly, an amused look in his eyes. "That too."

Makoto chuckles and wipes away a few tears from his eyes before straightening. "… I wish you, your Guardians, your friends, family _and_ Family luck for whatever may come in your respective futures. I will pray and wish for all of you to be healthy and safe." He bows deeply twice: once to the brunet standing before him and another towards the Vongola Guardians and Reborn.

Tsuna returns the bow with one of his own. "It has been an honor _and_ a blessing to have met you, Makoto. I will _not_ forget you, _not_ again."

Makoto's reply of, "I believe you, Tsunayoshi,' is accompanied with a smile.

 **IX.**

Makoto waves good-bye to Tsuna and his friends and watches them descend down the shrine steps. The Guardian Spirit remains at the top of the stairs, long after the group is out of his sight, just looking out over the town that had been built up around him.

A cool breeze eventually rustles his hair and he turns his head to look up at the night sky.

"… Sawada Tsunayoshi's story is just beginning… I wish him all the happiness in this world and the next…," Makoto murmurs into the wind before taking a step forward and disappearing in a flurry of air.

" _I wish to see Makoto one more time."_

* * *

 **In the previous chapter, I asked if you all wanted to see this serialized and I decided to do that** _ **and**_ **make this a two-shot. With this second chapter,** _ **Winter Spirit**_ **is completed though I will be writing a series for this plot line. It may or may not be under the same name – or a slight variation – but keep an eye out for the first chapter, it will be posted soon!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading and supporting this and my other stories!**


End file.
